Caleidoscopio
by Odisea
Summary: Sus historias son una amalgama de colores y formas diversas, cambiantes; una estática espiral de diferentes géneros y motivos que se atisban entre la oscuridad. Viñetas independientes para 30vicios.
1. Inicio

_¿Alguna vez he dicho que ni CCS ni nada de lo que aquí reconozcáis me pertenece?_

¡Hola! Si el resumen no os ha asustado tanto como para echaros atrás, supongo que unas palabritas más no se harán demasiado pesadas (seré breve, lo juro -?-).

Este fanfic es un conjunto de viñetas de distinta longitud de la pareja Sakura/Shaoran para la comunidad de LJ _30Vicios_. Serán de temática y géneros variados, así como también se verá que no sólo aparecerán Sakura y Shaoran, sino también más personajes.

Creo que por el momento no tengo nada más que decir, sólo que gracias por leer, que cualquier comentario será recibido con los brazos abiertos y que espero que os guste :)

Y sin más dilación...

**

* * *

INICIO**

Mira al cielo y ve las nubes y sus graciosas formas: conejos, tortugas y extraños ositos de peluche con las orejas demasiado grandes. El deslumbrante sol filtra sus rayos entre ellas, haciendo que una agradable sensación se apodere de todo su cuerpo. La suave brisa hace que la hierba sobre la que está tumbada le haga cosquillas en los brazos y las plantas de los pies.

Apoya una de sus manos en su estómago, notando la áspera tela de su vestido de campesina europea. Piensa que la idea de Eriol ha sido todo un acierto, pues a nadie más se le habría podido ocurrir la idea de hacer un mercadillo medieval como los que se llevan a cabo en su ciudad natal para recoger fondos: necesitan urgentemente dinero para reformar el gimnasio porque se está cayendo a pedazos —lo pudieron comprobar cuando Naoko se apoyó en la portería de fútbol y ésta se desplomó.

Saca despreocupadamente el reloj que ha ocultado en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal y se sorprende al ver que es muy tarde. Si no empieza a correr ya, no podrá llegar a tiempo a la función que ha preparado su salón.

Se levanta de un salto y sale disparada hacia el patio principal, donde han alzado un tablado. Se levanta las enaguas para adquirir mayor velocidad y pasa como un rayo junto a padres y visitantes que la miran con curiosidad.

Cuando llega, la profesora Mitzuki le regaña con esa sonrisa tranquila que nunca pierde (_Sakura, ya pensábamos que te habías quedado dormida… de nuevo_) y la empuja al escenario. Sale y, escudriñando, divisa a su padre, a la madre de Tomoyo, a Touya y a Yukito en una de las primeras filas, con la cámara enfocando directamente al escenario. Piensa que, si hubiera sido un personaje de esos mangas que tanto le gustan a Tomoyo, ahora mismo una gran gota estaría resbalando por su nuca.

Una vez que empieza la obra Sakura sólo tiene que salir un par de veces a escena, pero se queda mirando desde uno de los extremos cómo se desarrolla: Shaoran interpreta el papel de rey déspota que se enamora de una cortesana, Chiharu. Cree que ha mejorado mucho desde aquella vez que le tocó hacer de princesa (y a ella misma, de príncipe). Aplaude junto a los demás cuando llega a su fin y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Shaoran, que le sonríe y saluda con la mano.

Recuerda lo mucho que peleaban cuando llegó de China dos años atrás y cómo ahora, en su último año de instituto, son tan amigos —aunque, todo sea dicho, a ella le gustaría que fueran algo _más_.

Ve a Eriol mirar hacia ella y, después de darle una palmada en el hombro a Shaoran, reír sonoramente. A veces, cuando hacen eso, Sakura ladea la cabeza, confundida, e intenta comprender qué le hará tanta gracia a su amigo. Sin embargo, siempre que eso ocurre Tomoyo llega justo a tiempo de detener el torrente de pensamientos que se desencadena en su mente.

—Sakura, ¡qué guapa vas! —expone con voz suave y ojos brillantes, tomando sus manos muy emocionada—. Gracias, ¡gracias por dejarme hacerte el vestido! —De repente, la suelta y apoya en su mano la mejilla, cerrando los ojos soñadoramente—. ¡Eres tan adorable!

—¡Tomoyo! —gimotea abochornada.

Después, sólo es capaz a articular balbuceos incomprensibles. Y todo debido a su _querida_ amiga, que gusta demasiado de avergonzarla, le ha preguntado si invitará a Shaoran a bailar con ella.

Porque no es un baile normal; no si implica a Shaoran, si hay una hoguera preciosa con crepitante y danzarín fuego y si es su último año en ese instituto. Prefiere quedarse apartada, riendo con Naoko y Rika mientras contempla cómo Tomoyo sonríe junto a Eriol cuando dan una vuelta sobre sí mismos.

Ignora a su corazón, que late tan desesperado como si quisiera escapar de su pecho por el insignificante hecho de que Shaoran ha salido a bailar con una de sus compañeras. Le sonríe y vuelve a saludar con la mano a lo lejos, siempre a lo lejos, cuando él gira su cabeza hacia ella, como si adivinara que Sakura clama por dentro con la fuerza de un ciclón que desea estar en su lugar. Lo que también ignora es que Shaoran ansía lo mismo.

Se disculpa con la chica que lo acompañaba en su danza alrededor del fuego y se dirige directamente a Sakura. Extiende una mano hacia ella, sonriendo sonrojado. Ella no duda en aceptarla y se maldice por no poder controlar el rubor ni los nervios, que la hacen ser más torpe que de costumbre.

—¿Me concedería este baile, _my lady_? —bromea mientras hace una reverencia, y sus cobrizos ojos chisporrotean al son de las llamas. A pesar de que muchos reniegan de la seriedad de Shaoran, Sakura sabe que en realidad es por su timidez.

—Como usted guste, alteza —responde, contestando también la reverencia.

Y, con las manos tomadas, se colocan junto al fuego y dan un paso al frente, iniciando así su baile.


	2. Imán

**Longitud**: One-shot.

**Resumen:** Hay quien encuentra a su príncipe azul, aquél que lo hace todo más fácil y hace sentir mariposillas en el estómago. Desafortunadamente, Sakura no ha corrido esa suerte.

_Aquí vengo con otro one shot para esta table :) Lo he rescatado de un amigo invisible que tuve que escribir, así que si ya lo habéis leído en algún otro sitio notaréis que he cambiado el final, pero es que me apetecía más así xD_

_Espero que os guste ^^ Y ¡nos vemos en los reviews!_

* * *

**IMÁN**

Corro. Corro tan deprisa que casi no siento las piernas.

Nunca he tenido una estrecha relación con él. Desde el día que lo vi en clase y fue presentado por el profesor me di cuenta de que no era como los demás chicos. Hasta ese momento nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada y torpe como para sentir la necesidad de esconder mi cara bajo la almohada y no destaparme hasta que él hubiese desaparecido.

Fue a principios de este curso, el último del instituto antes de ir a la universidad. En esos momentos estaba emocionada y nerviosa, aún me sentía como una niña, por más que me pesara. Sin embargo eso no había impedido que, como siempre, me despertara tarde y no pudiera llegar a tiempo.

—¡Hoe! ¡Es tardísimo! —Bajé corriendo por las escaleras y me pareció escuchar alguna que otra burla procedente de mi hermano, pero preferí no hacer caso. No tenía tiempo de hacerle caso.

—Sakura, te he preparado el…

Cogí el obento que mi padre me estaba alcanzando y le di las gracias con una pequeña reverencia. Después de eso, salí corriendo tan deprisa que apenas me dio tiempo a echarme un último vistazo en el espejo.

En un tiempo récord conseguí llegar al instituto y ya sólo me quedaba rezar porque el profesor se hubiera retrasado…

—¡Quince minutos! Hoee… qué mal.

Subí corriendo por las escaleras al segundo piso, que era donde estaba mi clase, mientras me lamentaba de mis malos despertares. Tenía que acostumbrarme ese año o en la universidad me iría mal. Muy mal.

Cuando llegué frente a la puerta ni me detuve a mirar si el profesor había entrado o no: sin tan siquiera tocar para pedir permiso, fui a abrirla de golpe… con la mala pata de que no me había dado cuenta de que había alguien parado justo al lado de ella.

¿Aún no se puede ver la relación que tiene eso con mi gran torpeza y la vergüenza que pasé después?

Tropecé.

No, eso no es lo peor de todo. Tropecé y caí sobre ese alguien que estaba parado junto a la puerta.

Si hubiera sido en un momento normal, como cualquier otro, no me habría importado tanto ni tampoco habría deseado que la tierra me tragase en ese mismo instante: era la presentación del último curso, el primer día, el profesor estaba dando la bienvenida a todos los alumnos… y a uno en especial. ¿Adivinas? Caí sobre el nuevo alumno.

Sin embargo en ese momento no era del todo consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Aún estaba intentando ubicarme. ¿Por qué no estaba de pie y por qué el suelo no se sentía duro?

—Kinomoto, ¿te encuentras bien? —Le miré y asentí, roja como un tomate—. ¿Y tú, Li?

Inmediatamente miré hacia la derecha y me puse aún más roja. Me levanté a toda prisa sin atreverme a mirar al chico, intenté ignorar los murmullos y las risas disimuladas que había despertado con mi entrada espectacular y me encaminé a mi asiento.

¿No adivinas lo que sucedió después? Como si fuera la chica con peor suerte de este instituto, le indicó que se sentara en el asiento libre que había detrás de mí. Él asintió y se dirigió con rapidez a su sitio, y cuando pasó por mi lado me miró… mal. Creo que estaba avergonzado, ¡pero yo también!

No obstante, ahí no terminó mi racha de mala suerte; al contrario. Parecía que Shaoran Li era mi colador de todo lo malo.

Conforme pasaban los días descubrí que él no era muy hablador, por así decirlo, y, por más que me empeñaba, me resultaba casi imposible arrancarle una frase. Para ser sincera, creo que me guardaba un poco de resentimiento por lo que ocurrió ese catastrófico primer día.

Además, y para mi mal, mi torpeza aumentaba cada vez que estaba cerca. Primero fue en un examen de matemáticas que suspendí —aunque eso más bien puede ser porque soy una negada para esa asignatura—, y después en una actuación de las animadoras.

Habíamos ido a un partido de fútbol de nuestro instituto contra el de la ciudad vecina, y les estábamos animando con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Eriol, un chico inglés que se había mudado a Tomoeda con apenas trece años y que era, y es, el actual novio de Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga y prima, es el capitán del equipo y se lo tomaba muy en serio: había decidido coger a los mejores jugadores de todo el instituto.

¿Que en qué me afecta eso a mí? Pues bien, Shaoran Li demostró ser uno de los mejores jugadores de todo el instituto, así que estaba en ese partido.

Al principio no iban demasiado bien y se notaban desconcentrados. Nosotras gritábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas para darles ánimos y apoyo, pero aún así perdían. Cuando llegó el descanso, salimos al centro del campo para hacer una pequeña actuación y proporcionar algo de entretenimiento al público.

Sacamos nuestro bastón de majorettes y nos dedicamos a hacer algunos giros que habíamos practicado. Eran muy sencillos: darles vueltas, lanzarlos al aire, recogerlos, darles vueltas… Era tan fácil que, inconscientemente, comencé a pasear la vista sobre las personas que había allí.

Tomoyo nos grababa con su cámara desde el banquillo de nuestro equipo, tan sonriente como siempre. A su lado, Eriol se veía calmado mientras hablaba con otros dos jugadores, y más a la derecha estaba él, con el pelo revuelto y todo sudado, bebiendo agua de una de esas botellas de un litro.

Y sucedió. El bastón cayó sobre mi cabeza haciéndome muchísimo daño.

—¡Kya! ¡Qué dolor!

Recuerdo que sollocé y me tapé la cabeza con los brazos. También recuerdo que al cabo de unos segundos decidí continuar, así que alcé los brazos con mucha fuerza para recuperar energía y seguir con el número junto a mis compañeras.

Pero no todo ocurre como uno quiere, ¿cierto? Mis brazos chocaron con algo. Y ese algo gritó.

—¡Eres un peligro!

Abrí los ojos casi con miedo de ver lo que estaba pensando, y mis pesadillas se hicieron realidad: Shaoran Li se estaba tapando la nariz con una mano y me miraba con molestia.

—Lo… Lo siento.

Sí, lo sé. Es vergonzoso, ¿verdad? Soy tan patosa que algún día haré un verdadero desastre.

Como sea, ¡era como una maldición! Parecía que él me transmitía toda la mala suerte y la torpeza del mundo, y llegué a una determinación: alejarme todo lo posible de él para no sufrir así ningún daño más.

Hablé con Rika, una de mis amigas, y después de mucho insistir conseguí que me cambiase el sitio. Ella se sentaba tres filas por delante, así que no habría problema. En los recreos, cuando él venía con Eriol y se sentaban con nosotras, ponía la excusa de ir a la biblioteca para terminar de hacer los deberes. Por las tardes, cuando él salía, yo prefería quedarme en casa.

Podía parecer que lo evitaba o que estaba siendo algo injusta, pero era por mi propia seguridad y, por qué no, por la de los demás e incluso la de Li.

Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de mi parte.

Después de varias semanas desde que el curso había comenzado llegó mi turno para arreglar la clase. Al principio de curso habíamos acordado que sería por orden alfabético y que el turno duraría una semana.

Así que, a mediados de curso, me había llegado el turno. Pero no estaba sola.

Tan ingenua como siempre, llegué a clase tarareando feliz, y me di cuenta de lo peor que me podría haber ocurrido jamás: la L iba inmediatamente después de la K.

—Buenos días, Li.

—Buenos días.

Se había formado un silencio incómodo, y de verdad que lo lamentaba. No parecía un mal chico, pero era la fuente de todo lo malo que me ocurría.

—¿Te importa arreglar los pupitres? Yo estoy con la pizarra.

—Claro. —Mi respuesta sonó algo tímida, pero qué le iba a hacer, me sentía avergonzada por haber estado evitándolo tanto tiempo.

Comencé a poner las mesas en orden y rectas. Iba bien hasta que llegué a un pupitre del que se cayeron unos cuantos papeles que, por supuesto, leí.

¡Soy curiosa, no lo puedo evitar! Y en ese momento no pensé en que pudiera ser nada demasiado íntimo o privado, ¿cómo, si era así, iban a dejarlo en la mesa del instituto?

Aunque ahora me ría, en ese momento lo pasé muy mal. Había cogido las hojas impresas y, para mi mala suerte, las había empezado a leer.

_Posó sus manos sobre los hombros blanquecinos, apoyando todo su peso sobre su espalda, y besó el cuello que tanto tiempo había deseado._  
—_No te imaginas cuánto he esperado este momento –susurró contra su piel ronca y suavemente, haciendo que se pusiera de carne de gallina.__  
Lentamente bajó las manos por el pecho de su acompañante, desabrochando uno a uno los botones, y acarició su torso, deleitándose con el tacto de la suave y a la vez áspera piel bajo sus dedos.__  
Habían olvidado sus apellidos, quiénes eran. "Malfoy" y "Potter" se habían vuelto dos palabras vacías, sin significado.__  
Sintió un estremecimiento y sonrió, complacido. Al mirar su…_

Me sonrojé como nunca antes lo había hecho, me había quedado absorta con el relato y me había sonrojado tan furiosamente que comenzaba a sentir algo de calor en la cara.

Estaba tan concentrada preguntándome de quién sería eso y cómo era que eso había llegado hasta mis manos, casi maldiciéndome por leer, porque ahora esa escena no se me iba de la cabeza, sentí cómo alguien me tomaba por los hombros y, sin quererlo, imaginé que toda la escena anterior, aunque según había entendido originalmente era entre dos chicos, me sucedía a mí.

Me sentí acalorada y avergonzada a partes iguales, mi respiración se había agitado tanto que me dolía aspirar aire, mi mente se quedó en blanco y mi cuerpo reaccionó solo: le pegué una bofetada. Una bien sonora —y lo más seguro es que también fuese dolorosa.

Y, de nuevo, un bramido.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Kinomoto? —respiraba agitado y, según pude ver, molesto—. ¡Sólo quería llamar tu atención, estaba llamándote todo este tiempo!

—Hoe… Lo siento mucho, Li. No… no sé qué…

Cuando lo vi suspirar tan pesadamente como si estuviera cansado me sentí más culpable que antes. Li apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo; yo no pude hacer más que tragar saliva.

—¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de nada de esto.

No, no pienses que es borde, porque no lo es. Teniendo en cuenta que no solía hablar con él y desaparecía cuando venía a juntarse con mis amigos… y que después siempre acababa siendo víctima de mi torpeza, es normal que se enfadase. Y yo estaba muy avergonzada.

En algunas ocasiones no podía evitar pensar que, si él no hubiera venido nunca a Tomoeda, yo seguiría siendo la misma de siempre: un poco patosa, sí, pero no atentaría contra la seguridad de los demás. Seguramente eso sería lo mejor para todos.

Y, por primera vez en mi vida, parece que alguien oyó mis plegarias. Algunas semanas después, al llegar a clase, me encontré con una de las sorpresas más grandes desde hacía mucho tiempo. Li no había asistido a clase.

—¿No sabes dónde se encuentra Shaoran? —Oí cómo Tomoyo le preguntaba a Eriol, y su respuesta fue una negativa.

No podía hacer otra cosa sino sentirme intrigada. En el transcurso del año escolar, Li no había faltado casi nunca, y cuando lo había hecho Eriol nos había dicho que estaba enfermo.

Sin embargo, pasaba el día y nadie tenía noticias de él, era como si se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, y cuando Eriol lo llamó a su teléfono nadie contestó.

El día transcurrió con normalidad: tuvimos un examen de geometría que me salió bastante bien, y en las prácticas de animadoras no se me cayó el bastón en la cabeza ni una sola vez. Parecía como si mi mala suerte hubiese desaparecido.

Pero las sorpresas no se habían acabado. En la última hora de clase el señor Terada vino con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Chicos, tengo que comunicaros dos malas noticias. —Al decir esto, todo el mundo lo miró expectante, a la espera de que comenzase a hablar—. La primera es que alguien muy querido por todos nosotros ha tenido un accidente.

La clase entera se llenó de exclamaciones ahogadas, intentando descubrir quién había sido. Yo me limité a mirar por la ventana, y en ella se reflejaba el asiento vacío de Li. ¿Acaso él…?

—Todos esperamos, desde aquí, que la profesora Masaki se recupere.

Los murmullos se incrementaron tanto que el profesor Terada tuvo que volver a pedir silencio, y yo, aunque me sentí una persona horrible por ello, sentí cierto alivio al oír que había sido la profesora de música y no quien había imaginado.

—La otra es que Li Shaoran regresa a su país natal y no ha podido despedirse de vosotros.

E, inexplicablemente, todo el alivio que había sentido se convirtió en un puño candente que apretaba mi corazón.

Y ahora me encuentro corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, pero esto no parece tener mucho sentido, ¿verdad? Al fin la persona que atrae todas mis desgracias se irá definitivamente y, quizás, no volveré a verlo. ¿No es para que estuviera radiante de felicidad? La fuente de mi torpeza y mi mala suerte se va… pero yo no quiero.

Quizás es una locura, quizás no he hablado con él mucho, quizás estaba esperando este momento desde el principio, pero… _no quiero_.

¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que te ahogas? Yo la estoy sintiendo en este mismo momento, y no veo ninguna otra escapatoria más que correr: correr sin pensar a dónde iré, correr sin acordarme del pasado y correr sin pensar en el futuro.

Así que corro, corro tan rápido que no me detengo a escuchar las quejas de la gente a la que empujo sin querer, sin escuchar los gritos que me advierten del peligro de ir sin mirar lo que hay frente a mí.

Corro sin una meta, sólo siguiendo un sendero invisible que recorren mis pies. ¿Adivinas a dónde he llegado? Exacto, a la estación de autobuses.

No comprendo cómo he llegado aquí si no estaba mirando el camino, pero tengo una corazonada, y miro a toda la gente que hay cerca de mí. No puedo evitar preguntarme si estará aquí, quizás haya ido a coger un avión, o incluso al tren. Suspiro pesadamente y cierro los ojos con pesar; después de todo tendré que irme a casa.

—¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Oigo una voz a mis espaldas, y me giro conteniendo el aliento.

Aquí está, enfrente de mí, mirándome con un gesto tan indiferente que casi me quema. Tiene razón, ¿qué hago aquí?

—Yo… —comienzo, pero no termino la frase, no encuentro ningún motivo por el que estar aquí.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos, y yo me siento demasiado tensa. Él se acaricia la nuca, seguro que piensa que esto es incómodo.

—Apenas hemos hablado durante el curso, desde el partido de fútbol.

Cuando me dice eso bajo la cabeza, avergonzada. Tiene razón: no he hablado con él nunca. ¿Por qué siento entonces esta necesidad de excusarme ante él?

—Yo… preferí no hablar demasiado contigo después de eso. Me das mala suerte, tanta que hasta soy más torpe que de costumbre —digo a la vez que jugueteo con mis dedos, notando cómo me ruborizo.

Él parece haberse quedado sin habla, ya que cuando lo miro boquea algunas veces sin llegar a pronunciar ningún sonido.

—Ah —susurra simplemente, bajando él también la vista al suelo—. Entonces… Así ya no tendrás más mala suerte.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio. Mi estómago comienza a dolerme un poco, y no me atrevo a mirarle a la cara. Sigo sin comprender qué he ido a hacer allí, porque lo único que siento es incomodidad por esa situación.

—Tengo que coger el autobús —me dice muy bajito, y yo levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara—. Adiós, Kinomoto.

Veo sus ojos, de un ámbar oscuro un tanto extraño, brillar una última vez, y se da la vuelta.

Debería sentirme contenta, ¿no es cierto? Pero… algo en mí no quiere que desaparezca de mi vida, y cada vez siento más nublados los ojos.

Tengo ganas de gritar y de pedirle que no de un paso más, ¿acaso es esto normal? Tengo ganas de decirle "Espera".

Espera. _¡Espera!_

—¡Li, Espera! —exclamo, y me sorprendo porque he intentado evitarlo. Él se gira sorprendido y yo camino hacia él como si estuviera enajenada.

Llego a su lado y lo miro a los ojos. Se ve tan alto y yo tan pequeña desde esa posición…

—Yo… Esto… Te extrañaré.

Él está cada vez más sorprendido, lo veo… pero yo también lo estoy. Lo estoy porque me doy cuenta del por qué de esa opresión y también de que no acaba de surgir.

Me sonrojo inmediatamente al comprender lo que le he dicho, y veo cómo él también se sonroja.

Bajo la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara, y aguanto el escozor que me quema la garganta. Porque lo he comprendido, era tan torpe a causa de _esto_.

Pero de pronto siento una mano que me da pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza, como intentando animarme. Alzo los ojos y lo veo ante mí, con una sonrisa amable. Y en estos momentos desearía haber dejado a un lado la vergüenza de mi torpeza para pasar más tiempo conociéndolo.

—Yo también os extrañaré.

Le sonrío a duras penas, porque he notado el plural, aunque eso me incluya. Asiento y miro hacia uno de los altavoces que indican en ese momento que el autobús que va al aeropuerto saldrá en cinco minutos.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, Li —murmuro, notando que la pesadez de mi estómago es cada vez mayor.

—Sí. Adiós, Kinomoto. —Sonríe, y yo desearía poder sonreír como él.

Algo me dice que mi torpeza se irá con Li, y que eso tendría que hacerme sonreír aún más, pero… _no puedo_.


	3. Piel

_¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin colgar nada por aquí, lo cierto es que ya tenía ganas. En principio había pensado colgar el one-shot secuela del anterior (imán), pero lo llevo a la mitad y este me ha venido de repente, por eso de que es verano y de que estaba escuchando_ The Bad Touch_, de _Bloodhound Gang_ (de hecho, si veis el videoclip entenderéis el porqué del fic). He intentado mantenerlos lo más IC posible, pero aún así creo que son comprensibles los pensamientos del pobrecito jiji._

_Sin más preámbulos, espero que lo disfrutéis y que me lo hagáis saber ;) Nos vemos en los reviews ^^_

* * *

**PIEL**

No podía apartar los ojos de ella por más que quisiera, le era sumamente difícil llevar sus pensamientos por otros caminos y, sobre todo, disimular lo turbado que estaba en ese preciso momento.

¿Quién no lo estaría? Claro que la había visto, y muchas veces, como cuando el instituto preparaba un viaje a la playa o cuando tenían competiciones en la piscina, pero eran situaciones muy distintas.

Lo primero de todo, porque ahora no llevaba el bañador del instituto sino un bikini de un color azul que hacía que se viera aún más morena de lo que ya estaba.

Segundo porque, ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad por ella, los sonrojos y los nervios a flor de piel estaban a la orden del día.

Tercero y más importante, porque era estúpido. Se maldecía una y otra vez por haber visto ese documental que le provocaba estar más sensible que de costumbre.

A pesar de que fuera sobre monos, el que el narrador estuviera hablando a todas horas de sus costumbres de apareamiento y de los movimientos que los machos hacían para que las hembras quedasen satisfechas se le había quedado grabado en la mente.

¿Cómo no iba a estar turbado, entonces, al mirar cómo las gotas de agua que le quedaban en el pelo tras salir de la piscina le resbalaban por la piel y se mezclaban con…?

Enterró la cara en la toalla ahogando un bufido, intentando contener los desbocados latidos de su corazón y, también, que esos pensamientos no fueran más allá.

—Li, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sakura con preocupación evidente, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura.

—¡Claro que…! —Sus ojos se desviaron sin pretenderlo a ese punto que había estado evitando durante toda la mañana, sintiendo cómo volvía a enrojecer. Decidió usar la toalla que había tenido en la cara para ponérsela en la cintura—. ¡No es tu asunto! ¡Voy a… a… a por un refresco!

Se levantó de un salto brusco y se puso a caminar en dirección a la cantina, dejando a Sakura totalmente confundida.

Shaoran no había podido evitar sentirse ligeramente mal tras haberle gritado de esa manera, pero él tampoco tenía la culpa de que, con tan sólo verla en ese estado, le dieran ganas de hacer con ella todo lo que hacían los simios en el documental.

A mitad del camino se detuvo para arreglar un poco la toalla con su mano izquierda y aprovechó la derecha para darse algunos golpes en la frente.

Tantos siglos de evolución no habían parecido afectarle ni lo más mínimo, después de todo.


	4. Humillación

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Otra vez yo por aquí. ¿Por qué tan pronto? Pues... Porque me vino la idea, simplemente xD Estaba revisando "Viaje de Estudios" y pensé que hacía tiempo que no escribía algo canon._

_Así que aquí tenéis un nuevo drabble que sigue la línea del anime (y del manga, en realidad). Obviamente están en el colegio en clase de educación física, y aún no saben que Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow. Podría decirse que es como alguna escena perdida (?) después de la escena del ascensor, claro está xD  
_

_Espero que lo disfrutéis y que os haga recordar esa serie que nos hace leer y escribir sobre sus personajes ^^_

_¡Nos vemos en los reviews!_

**

* * *

HUMILLACIÓN**

—¡Shaoran! —Su grito desgarrador rompió el silencio en el que estaban sumidos desde hacía algunos segundos.

No dudó en ponerse a correr hacia la cancha de baloncesto en la que estaba, esquivando codos y rodillas que se interponían en su camino. Cuando llegó, vio que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de dolor. Eriol lo miraba desde arriba con algo parecido a la preocupación.

—Será mejor que alguien lo acompañe a la enfermería —dijo el profesor Terada haciendo que el resto de los alumnos le dejaran espacio para respirar—. Ese tobillo tiene mala pinta.

—¡Yo lo haré! —Sakura se levantó, puso un brazo de Shaoran sobre sus hombros y lo rodeó por la cintura para que pudiera apoyarse mejor en ella.

—Está bien. —Después de tocar el silbato, el profesor se dirigió de nuevo al resto de la clase—. Muy bien, seguiremos por donde lo hemos dejado.

A pesar de que Shaoran era algo más alto que ella y que tenía que apoyar todo su peso en Sakura, pudieron llegar a la enfermería sin ningún contratiempo más. Una vez allí, y después de darle un pequeño masaje y vendarle el tobillo, la enfermera salió para buscar unos calmantes.

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla, cabizbaja y, al parecer, deprimida.

—Sakura…

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Se levantó y se acercó a la cama en la que estaba reposando su amigo.

—No te esfuerces tanto, ¿vale? —dijo despreocupadamente—. Me he preocupado un poco cuando te he visto caer después de pisar el balón. —Rió con nerviosismo.

Shaoran apartó la vista cuando notó que se ruborizaba. No le había supuesto ningún problema aceptar que fuera Sakura la nueva maestra de cartas, pero no podía admitir una derrota contra Eriol bajo ningún concepto.

No quería ser humillado por él, y mucho menos ante _ella_.


	5. Triángulo

_¿Sabíais que con los exámenes te entran ganas de escribir? Pues yo tuve examen ayer y he tenido examen hoy, y tenía unas ganas tremendas de escribir, así que aquí tenéis el resultado: una viñeta canon (de nuevo xD lo siento, pero es que me salió así, simplemente), situada después de la llegada de Meiling, aunque no mucho más tarde._

_Espero que os guste y que os despeje, que lo disfrutéis y que os haga sonreír. Estoy algo nostálgica con esta serie, no puedo evitarlo xD_

_Y bueno, he de decir que me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a __**Hikari Katsuragi**__: para que sonrías, te despejes y te olvides por un ratito de todo. Aunque no sea cosa del otro mundo xD_

_Gracias también a todos los que me leéis, y especialmente a todos los que me dejáis un review, que ya se sabe lo difícil que está por estos mundos (? ¡Un beso MUY grande!_

_Y, como siempre, nos vemos en los reviews ;)_

_

* * *

_

**TRIÁNGULO**

Se le daban bien las matemáticas. Le gustaban, sobre todo, porque no variaban de un país a otro ni tenían diferencias de vocabulario o cosas por el estilo. Siempre y cuando no se tratara de teoremas, claro.

Le gustaba hallar la distancia a la que se encontraba una recta de otra en el espacio, el área que había bajo una curva o despejar las incógnitas de las ecuaciones de distintos grados.

Las reglas de tres se le hacían extremadamente sencillas. Tanto, que se preguntaba en muchas ocasiones por qué la vida no podría ser tan fácil de resolver como lo eran esas incógnitas.

Porque desde que había llegado de China con el propósito de hallar las cartas se había complicado todo. Las cosas se le hacían difíciles, y el que todo fuera nuevo para él no le facilitaba nada las cosas.

Nuevos profesores, nuevos compañeros, nuevo idioma e incluso nueva rival.

Aunque desde hacía algunos meses se llevaba bien con ella. O algo así.

—¡No entiendo nada! —El grito exasperado de su compañera hizo que la mirase con una ceja alzada.

Suspiró dejando los hombros relajados y, tras volver a recobrar la compostura, le dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro con su dedo índice.

—Kinomoto, si no dejas de hacer ruido la profesora te va a castigar.

Ella asintió algo deprimida. Shaoran volvió a suspirar resignado, no se explicaba cómo podía dejar que todo le afectara tan fácilmente. Y menos si eran cosas tan poco importantes.

Pero tenía que admitir que, a pesar de lo que había pensado en un principio, sí era una digna cazadora de cartas. Además de que siempre se entregaba a más del cien por ciento en lo que hacía. Lo más fascinante de todo era cómo en cualquier situación le dedicaba una sonrisa, como si eso significara que todo saldría bien. Por eso no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado cuando, como en esos instantes, se veía más desanimada que nunca.

Se sonrojó al instante de pensar eso. ¡No es como si él se fijara en ella tanto como para darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo! Negó con la cabeza abruptamente, sintiendo que aún más sangre viajaba a su cara, porque… ¡No es como si él se fijara en ella, para nada!

Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para calmarse y miró de reojo el reflejo de Sakura en el cristal.

Mejor no pensaba en nada, porque un día le explotaría la cabeza.

—Kinomoto, ya he acabado con mi ejercicio… Si quieres te ayudo.

A pesar de que lo dijo casi en un susurro ella consiguió oírlo. Se giró con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y asintió de nuevo, tan animada que no parecía que antes se hubiera sentido ligeramente mal por su incapacidad para esa materia.

—¡Sí! Muchas gracias, Li. ¡De verdad, me has salvado! —insistió cuando él apartó la vista avergonzado—. ¡Gracias a ti podré hallar el área del triángulo!

Shaoran trastabilló en la silla y por un momento estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo.

_¡¿Tanto lío por el área de un triángulo?_


	6. Celos

E_staba mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí y también mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, así que creo que lo primero que debo decir es que siento mucho haber desaparecido así, tan de repente. Mi vida personal ha estado algo complicada últimamente (aunque quizás para otras personas lo que me ha pasado no deba suponer nada relevante, pero yo me tomo todo demasiado en serio)._

_Ni siquiera he tenido ánimos para intentar escribir algo de Viaje de Estudios, aunque creo que ahora me lo volveré a releer para arreglar fallitos y ya volveré a escribir bien, o al menos eso espero._

_También estaba escribiendo un fic para un Amigo Invisible, pero el fic ha quedado a mitad aún. Doy gracias a que tengo hasta final de noviembre para escribirlo, porque si no, no me daría tiempo. Por cierto, en cuanto se publique y salga quién ha escrito qué, también colgaré ese fic aquí ;)_

_Y, por último, sé que esta viñeta no es del todo mi estilo. Espero que no os hagáis mucho lío (ya veréis por qué (?) y que os guste, y espero también leer vuestros reviews para saber vuestra opinión, que ya sabéis que es muy importante para mí =)_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por tomaros vuestro tiempo para dejarme unas palabritas ^^_

_Sin más dilación..._

* * *

**CELOS**

Esquivó fácilmente el golpe que se dirigía hacia su brazo y rió burlonamente.

—¡Aunque seas un monstruo no tienes nada de puntería!

Se sonrió al ver cómo ella hinchaba los mofletes y fruncía el ceño y, sobre todo, al notar que sus mejillas adoptaron de pronto un color rojo tan intenso que podría confundirse con el de un tomate.

—¡Uuugh! ¡Eres malo, hermanito!

Rió de nuevo cuando volvió a fallar otro golpe, y otro, y otro, y…

—¡Hermanito! Si sigues batiendo así no vamos a poder cenar.

No es de extrañar que el aludido mire sorprendido a la persona que le ha hablado, porque ya no es la niña de seis años que intenta pegarle, sino la joven que le está ayudando en la cocina, como cada noche.

A pesar de que esa sea especial.

—Supongo que un monstruo como tú podría cenar cualquier cosa que le pongan delante. —Ese tono de superioridad hace que ella se enfade, como lo hizo diez años atrás, y que intente pegarle un puntapié en el tobillo; después de esquivarlo, le sonríe como siempre que se mete con ella-. Incluído el plato.

—¡Touya, eres tonto! —Tal y como esperaba, ella se sonroja y aprieta un puño, pero no llega a intentar estrellarlo contra él ni tampoco le responde a sus insultos porque el timbre de la puerta la interrumpe.

En otra ocasión Touya lo habría agradecido, pero tenía una ligera sospecha de que la sorpresa que Sakura había dicho que traería a casa esa noche no era un _qué_, sino un _quién_. Sobre todo, porque acaba de poner esa expresión de adolescente tonta que luce también cuando está hablando por teléfono. O cuando está frente al ordenador. O cuando le dice que va a salir con Tomoyo un rato, a pesar de que él sabe que ese tono tembloroso y esa caída de ojos no es por la timidez que le produce salir con Tomoyo, sino con _alguien más_. ¡Maldita sea, si hasta puso esa expresión aquel día que pidió comida china a domicilio!

Entrecierra los ojos y la sigue como si se tratara de un perro guardián. Al parecer ella no se ha percatado, porque abre la puerta de la calle y se lanza a los brazos de quien hay en la entrada.

Y aunque lo que Touya desee en esos momentos sea saltar sobre ellos y separar las manos que él ha puesto sobre la cintura de su hermana, decide que lo mejor será controlarse y esperar, porque si hay alguien arriba que todavía lo aprecie un poco, no será lo que está temiendo que sea.

—Bu… Buenas noches. —El chico se separa de Sakura y hace una reverencia, pero esa expresión afable que tiene cuando se incorpora desaparece a los pocos segundos.

—¿Este mocoso era la sorpresa? —Aprieta los dientes y se cruza de brazos. Ni siquiera la técnica de Yukito, esa de contar hasta veinte, le está sirviendo de ayuda en este momento.

—¡Touya, no seas maleducado! —Pero el enfado que tenía termina en un sonrojo y un balbuceo nervioso—. Él, bueno… Shaoran es mi…

—¿Este mocoso? ¡¿De verdad? —A pesar de que intenta negárselo a sí mismo, tiene que encajarlo en tiempo récord—. ¡Pero si lo odias! —No le importa la mirada asesina que el aludido le estaba dedicando en ese momento, porque no puede creer que alguien de su calaña esté con ella—. No niegues con la cabeza, Sakura. Todavía recuerdo aquella vez que le tuve que separar de ti porque parecía que iba a pegarte, ¡y sólo tenía diez años! ¡Diez, Sakura! ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacerte ahora?

—No voy a hacerle…

—Y aquellos días que llegabas empapada y llena de barro; o cuando me decías que te había amenazado por no sé qué tontería de un juego. —Entrecierra los ojos y los mira alternativamente—. Y no me repliques, sabes que tengo razón.

Sakura no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo totalmente enfadada, porque se ha quedado sin palabras. Lo conoce, sí, y sabe también que su hermano es un exagerado que no puede aceptar que, en seis años, tanto Shaoran como ella hayan cambiado. Así que decide regresar a la cocina haciendo que sus pasos resuenen por toda la casa, sin importarle que su padre pueda preocuparse por el inesperado temblor que sufre el suelo del salón.

—Ya no soy…

Touya mira a Shaoran, escrutándolo e intentando descubrir qué oscuras intenciones tiene para su hermana.

—Quizás si fueras otro te diría que tengas cuidado con el monstruo, pero no me fío de ti.

Se va dejándolo plantado en la puerta de entrada, y le da igual que Shaoran ahora no sepa si debe pasar, irse o pegarse golpes contra la puerta.

Aprieta los dientes aún más por los ácidos pensamientos que está teniendo: un divertido Yukito que le dice que sus celos de hermano le impiden ver que Shaoran es un buen chico que puede hacer muy feliz a Sakura.

Quizás en realidad sí lo sepa, aunque sea muy en el fondo de su mente. Otra cosa es que no quiera aceptarlo, no. Porque él es su hermano, su hermano mayor, y debería ser él —y nadie más— quien la moleste todos los días y pueda disfrutar de esa carita que pone cuando no le sale nada bien.

Además, sabe que cualquier patán puede intentar aprovecharse de ella, que es muy ingenua, y hacer que se sienta la chica más desgraciada de todo Japón.

Decide volver a la cocina porque le había prometido a su hermana que la ayudaría con la cena y, ante todo, él siempre cumple las promesas. Pero se detiene antes de coger el pomo y se apoya en la pared dejando escapar un suspiro. Después de todo, las risas que se oyen en el interior no parecen ser _del todo_ falsas.


	7. Licor

**Disclaimer: **como ya sabéis, ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertencen. Más quisiera yo.

**LICOR**

* * *

En realidad no importaba lo que dijera ni lo que hiciera, porque nunca conseguía llamar su intención como ella quería. Es decir, ¿por qué él no podía simplemente sonreírle? Porque al ritmo que iba, no lograría lo que se había propuesto, sino que conseguiría justamente lo contrario: el odio de Shaoran.

Porque Sakura, a pesar de haberlo intentado durante mucho tiempo, no era capaz de sacarse a su compañero de clase de la cabeza. Y lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había hecho. Sabía que otros chicos la tratarían mejor y se interesarían por ella, pero parecía ser que lo que a Sakura le gustaba era la indiferencia y el sarcasmo que Shaoran reservaba para ella.

La verdad, había llegado un momento en el que estaba empezando a desesperarse, porque todo lo que hacía conseguía que acabaran aún peor de lo que ya estaban. A veces era cierto que ella era desastrosa, como cuando llegaba tarde a clase y le tocaba servicio con Shaoran, pero normalmente siempre le regalaba una sonrisa y le preguntaba que cómo estaba ese día. O le pedía ayuda con un ejercicio de matemáticas, porque él era el más listo de su clase. O le retaba a carreras que, desafortunadamente, ganaba ella. Desafortunadamente porque, después de ganar, la deportividad de Li se iba de paseo y se mostraba hosco durante todo el día.

Y después de eso, ella ya no tenía ni idea de cómo podría lograr que Shaoran la mirara de forma diferente. ¿Tan difícil era gustarle a un chico? Incluso había intentado que se conocieran mejor invitándolo a su cumpleaños desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero él nunca acudía.

Sí, llegaba un punto en el que se cansaba de esperar algún tipo de reacción y pensaba en tirarlo todo por la borda. Estaba en el instituto, tenía una amiga magnífica y se le habían declarado un par de chicos, pero ella nunca había podido aceptar una cita porque sabía, muy en el fondo, que estaría pensando todo el tiempo en él.

Si se paraba a pensarlo con frialdad, parecía que la había enamorado a propósito para luego meterse con ella. Porque durante todo el tiempo que lo conocía, y eran muchos años, se había portado de una forma más bien indiferente y fría con ella, cuando no le estaba tomando el pelo o dejándola en ridículo. Y había conseguido enamorarla tan solo escuchándola y diciéndole que algún día conseguiría resolver esos ejercicios por sí misma.

Era un asco. Un verdadero asco.

Si no fuera porque ya habían llegado las vacaciones de verano, estaría completamente deprimida. Al menos así podía ir a la piscina con Tomoyo, o quedar una tarde con Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, porque Meiling se había ido a China. Suponía que Shaoran también, pero después de estar un año intentando conseguir una sonrisa por su parte y no lograr nada, era comprensible que se hubieran esfumado las ganas de entablar amistad con él. Por más que le siguiera gustando.

—¡Sakura! —Ella asomó la cabeza por su habitación y, después de comprobar que su padre la llamaba desde la cocina, se acercó a las escaleras—. Tomoyo está aquí, ha venido a visitarte.

—¡Ahora mismo bajo! —gritó con una gran sonrisa en su cara y, como había dicho, bajó a todo correr hasta llegar al salón, donde su amiga la esperaba—. ¡Tomoyo, qué alegría! ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no habíamos quedado.

Tomoyo, por toda respuesta, la miró de la cabeza a los pies y le contestó con una voz que parecía bastante alegre.

—Vístete, Sakura. Nos vamos a comer fuera. Eriol está en la puerta.

_..._

Dos horas después, y habiendo llegado a su destino, Sakura se preguntaba dónde se suponía que iban a comer. Ahí también estaban Yamazaki y Naoko, que les dijeron que las demás llegarían tarde porque estaban comprando un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para quién? —preguntó ella con ingenua curiosidad mientras Eriol presionaba el timbre. Y la puerta se abrió.

Se lo tendría que haber imaginado. La casa de Shaoran. 13 de julio. Su cumpleaños.

Le dieron ganas de golpearse la cabeza, pero lo único que pasó fue que un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y que bajó la vista al suelo con una rapidez inusitada. Cuando todos pasaron y ella aún seguía sin moverse, Shaoran la miró y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—¿No piensas entrar, Kinomoto?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Li -dijo con un tono de voz que no mostraba ninguna emoción—. Me encantaría quedarme, pero creo que mejor iré a mi casa.

Él no pudo más que alzar una ceja cuando escuchó esa respuesta.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No creo que me quieras entre tus invitados.

Pero, para sorpresa de Sakura, Shaoran simplemente resopló y le dijo que no fuera tonta y que entrara. No pudo más que obedecer, casi sin saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo y por qué no salía de ahí corriendo. Porque, primero, eran vacaciones y no quería que la tratara friemente, con indiferencia o incluso con burla en sus días de descanso; segundo, porque cada vez que él la miraba sentía que su corazón quería escapar de su pecho y que las mejillas le ardían.

Para alivio de Sakura, Chiharu y Rika no tardaron en aparecer con una gran tarta de chocolate, dos botellas de sake y una mochila deportiva verde. Shaoran, por su parte, les invitó a comer un plato típico de China que, la verdad fuera dicha, estaba delicioso.

—¡Cocinas de maravilla, Shaoran! —exclamó Tomoyo, y Sakura no pudo más que maldecirlo.

¿Es que era perfecto? Cocinaba comidas deliciosas, era el mejor en matemáticas, en deportes, en ciencias. Y además, era guapísimo.

—¿Quién quiere sake? —preguntó Yamazaki.

—¡Yo!

La exclamación de Sakura, tan acelerada, hizo que todos sacaran una sonrisa. Al menos si bebía una copa podría alegar que se sentía mal para irse.

Porque que le gustara Shaoran Li y estuviera en su casa, era una tortura de la que tenía que huir. Sin duda.

* * *

**Notas de Odisea**: ¡Hola a todos! He medio vuelto al fandom de CCS y, por si alguien lee mi fic Viaje de Estudios, os tengo una sorpresita: en cuanto acabe los exámenes y lo relea, lo voy a continuar. Quiero terminarlo porque le tengo mucho cariño, y espero que, aun después de todo el tiempo que he estado sin publicar nada de este fandom, sigáis conmigo :)

Sé que esta viñeta no es nada del otro mundo, pero quiero dejar de estar estancada en este fandom y lo mejor es de esta forma. Espero que dentro de poco pueda escribir las viñetas como antes lo hacía :)

Aun así, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review, os lo agradecería un montón :D

¡Un beso enorme a todos! Y de nuevo, espero que me perdonéis por estar tanto tiempo desaparecida.


	8. Reglas

_Demasiado tiempo desaparecida, lo sé… Pero este año ha sido caótico y tengo muchas novedades =)_

_Lo primero es que ya he acabado la universidad así que tendré más tiempo para escribir :D Yuhuuu._

_Lo segundo es que voy a retomar "Propósitos de año nuevo", tengo muchas ideas para ese fic :) Y tercero y último, el quinto capítulo de "Viaje de Estudios" ya está escrito a la mitad :D Espero que sigáis por ahí, y aunque este one shot no sea muy bueno, espero que lo leáis, os guste y os animéis a comentar ^^ Así me daréis más ánimos para continuar._

_Un besote enorme._

* * *

**REGLAS**

Había sido una mala idea. Todo ese fin de semana había sido una idea horrible, tendría que haberlo visto venir. ¡No entendía cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo! Un fin de semana en la playa con sus amigos, en la casa de Sasaki, sin padres vigilando… Parecía un plan perfecto si no fuera porque habían decidido tenderle una emboscada. Y quizás Kinomoto no se había dado cuenta de nada porque era demasiado ingenua y nunca pensaba mal de nadie, pero él sí sabía lo que estaban haciendo con ellos.

Era de noche, había una luna llena preciosa y habían bebido un poco de sake alrededor de una hoguera que habían encendido unas pocas horas atrás. Él no solía beber, así que se notaba bastante más liviano y hablador de lo normal, riendo y divirtiéndose con sus amigos, pero la diversión terminó cuando propusieron un juego que le daba mala espina.

Sabía que jugar a "beso, verdad o reto" no había sido lo más inteligente por su parte. Sabía que Eriol y Daidouji habían sido las mentes maquiavélicas que elaboraron el plan, pero no esperaba que Yamazaki, Yanagisawa, Sasaki y Mihara se unieran a su crueldad. Porque era una crueldad hacerle eso en su estado.

Cuando le tocó su turno, lanzó al aire la moneda que determinaría si él o sus amigos elegirían qué debía hacer. Rezando para que le fuera beneficioso, la recogió y tragó saliva: serían ellos quienes le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

—Veamos… —Tomoyo se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa, y con un brillo malicioso volvió a hablar—. Tienes que besar a quien más te guste de los aquí presentes.

—Sé que soy yo, pero mejor besa a alguien del sexo opuesto —añadió Eriol mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Frunció el ceño, porque no los había creído capaces de llegar tan lejos, e inmediatamente después se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa sin mediar palabra.

—¡Eh, vuelve aquí, tienes que hacerlo, son las reglas! —Oyó que alguien gritaba, pero hizo caso omiso.

No quería eso. No quería que fuera de esa manera tan… fría. No quería besar a Sakura (porque sabía que ellos se referían a ella con esas indirectas) por un estúpido reto que habían elegido sus estúpidos amigos. No quería que Sakura supiera lo que sentía por ella por un estúpido juego. No quería que dejara de hablarle después de eso.

—¡Shaoran!

Se sobresaltó al oír esa voz, como salida de sus pensamientos. Al girarse, vio a Sakura corriendo hacia él y la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, algo tímido por los pensamientos que acababa de tener sobre ella y lo de besarla.

Maldijo de nuevo al notar cómo se sonrojaba.

—Todos quieren que vuelvas, dicen que no hace falta que hagas ese reto.

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza, decidido a volver y a perdonarlos, pero antes de poder hablar, Sakura se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Seguro que te lo han dicho porque no saben que tienes novia. —Se detuvo y lo miró, dubitativa—. Aunque deberían saberlo, ¿no? Ellos también la conocieron.

Shaoran hizo una mueca y la miró desencajado. ¿Sakura creía que tenía novia? Todos los intentos que había hecho de demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba… ¿habían sido en vano porque creía que tenía novia?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues de Meiling, ¿de quién voy a hablar si no? —respondió, riendo como si fuera algo obvio.

Meiling. Meiling, la que lo había visitado hacía un par de años. Meiling, la que había contado a todo el mundo que estaban prometidos. Shaoran rompió a reír y tras unos segundos sin parar, se llevó una mano al estómago. Sakura lo observó sin entender bien qué pasaba, algo enfadada incluso. Shaoran pensó que sería muy gracioso que Sakura lo hubiera ignorado porque creía que su novia era Meiling. De una forma cruel e irónica, claro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues que… —Soltó una carcajada más y la miró a los ojos—. Que Meiling no es mi novia, es mi prima.

Sakura abrió la boca, avergonzada por su error, por haberlo creído durante dos años y por no haber relacionado antes que los dos tenían el mismo apellido.

—Pero hay alguien que me gustaría que lo fuera —añadió Shaoran, armándose de valor.

Era ahora o nunca, con la luna y el ruido del mar de fondo. Tragó saliva y escuchó el eco de Sakura preguntándole quién era y retirando poco después la pregunta, alegando que no era de su incumbencia.

Quizás fuera el poco sake que había bebido, la ingenua y amable mirada de Sakura o que sus amigos estaban lejos y no podrían saber nada de eso, pero actuó casi por intuición. Llevó sus brazos a la cintura de Sakura, rodeándola suavemente, no quería ser muy brusco. Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse. Y la besó.

La besó con cariño, con suavidad, rozando sus labios con miedo de ahondar más. Cuando Sakura respondió tímidamente posando sus manos en los hombros anchos, Shaoran se tomó libertades y profundizó el beso sin detenerse mucho a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Permitió que su lengua jugara con la de Sakura, solo un poco, y cuando notó que ella era la que lo rozaba esa vez, sintió una presión en sus pantalones que no auguraba nada bueno.

Se separó de su amiga pegando un salto, como si los hubieran cazado con las manos en la masa, pero seguían estando solos.

—Vaya… —Fue lo único que Sakura dijo minutos después de que el cálido cuerpo del chico la abandonase—. Li, yo…

Shaoran alzó una mano para interrumpirla y sonrió con timidez.

—Mejor hablamos mañana, creo que el sake me ha sentado mal y debería ir a dormir.

Notó que ella lo miraba preocupada y asentía con la cabeza.

—Mañana hablaremos. —Sakura se sonrojó y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Hasta mañana, Shaoran.

Sin decir nada más, volvió junto con los demás. Él la miró perplejo alejarse, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido para ser cierto y con un atisbo de esperanza en su interior, porque era la primera vez que usaba su nombre de pila.

Después se llevó las manos a la cabeza, suplicando a los cielos que al menos Sakura no hubiera notado que su excitación se había hecho tangible.


End file.
